desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
They Asked Me Why I Believe in You
They Asked Me Why I Believe in You jest piątym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 23 października 2005 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Alan Cross, a reżyserował David Grossman. Opis Po długich przemyśleniach Carlos zgodził się zatrudnić adwokata. Gdy Bree dowiaduje się o liście Rexa, chowa mężczyznę w innym grobie, niż sobie życzył. Paul wraca na Wisteria Lane. Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach' *Ciało Rexa zostało wykopane i Bree jest podejrzana o jego śmierć. (You'll Never Get Away From Me) *Adwokat Gabrielle wykonuje na nią ruch. (My Heart Belongs to Daddy) *Susan mówi Zachowi, że ten powinien spróbować znaleźć swojego ojca. (My Heart Belongs to Daddy) *Podczas przyjmowania jedzenia dla Caleba, Matthew i Betty są przez niego atakowani, więc podejmują dodatkowe środki ostrożności, aby upewnić się, że nie ucieknie. (You'll Never Get Away From Me) *Mike nie zabija Paula, pozwala mu się uwolnić. (One Wonderful Day) Bree dostaje zgodę na ponowne pochowanie męża. Kiedy odbiera jego ciało, detektyw pokazuje jej kartkę, którą Rex napisał przed śmiercią. Chce tymsamym wymusić przyznanie się Bree do zabójstwa. Nie udaje mu się to. Brre zmienia miejsce pochówku męża. Jest zła, że on wierzył w to, iż to ona go otruła. Lynette próbuje odstresować swoją szefową - Ninę. Zabiera ją na drinka do baru. Podrywa nawet dla niej chłopaka. Nina jest teraz odstresowana, ale nie chce odczepić się od Lynette i wciąż zabiera ją do baru. Aby zniechęcić szefową, Lynette zaczyna szaleć - tańczy na barze, flirtuje z mężczyznami. Nina nie chce mieć konkurencji, więc nie zabierze już ze sobą Lynette! Susan odwiedza Lonnie, jej agent. Mówi, że teraz sam będzie prowadził firmę. Chce żeby Susan pracowała u niego. Ona zgadza się, ale kiedy dowiaduje się, że Lonnie oszukuje i ma poważne kłopoty finansowe, rezygnuje. Postanawia zostać w dotychczasowej agencji. Gabrielle wierzy, że nowy adwokat, David Bradley, wyciągnie Carlosa z więzienia. Carlos boi się, że prawnik pójdzie z jego żoną do łóżka. David mówi mu, że ma na to ochotę, ale dopóki broni Carlosa nie może tego zrobić, bo straciłby uprawnienia. Carlos zgadza się. Betty widzi w wiadomościach informację o tym, że złapano podejrzanego o zamordowanie Melanie Foster. Idzie do domu. Przed podaniem posiłku swojemu więźniowi pisze list do policji, że złapali niewłaściwego człowieka. Kiedy zanosi jedzenie Calebowi, niedokładnie zamyka drzwi. Caleb wychodzi z ukrycia i słyszy rozmowę Betty z Matthew. Chłopak mówi, że Calebowi grozi krzesło elektryczne, mimo że jest upośledzony. Caleb wraca do swojego więzienia. Obsada Produkcja Odcinek był piątym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu serialu. Napisał go Alan Cross i wyreżyserował David Grossman. Gościnnie Wallace Shawn występuje jako Lonny Moon. Przyjęcie W swojej pierwotnej emisji na antenie ABC They Asked Me Why I Believe in You oglądało 25,220 milionów widzów, co plasuje się na drugim miejscu w tym tygodniu. Odcinek otrzymał pozytywne recenzje od krytyków i fanów. Ciekawostki *Lynette tańczy na barze do piosenki Boogie Shoes. *W jednym momencie odcinka Susan pyta: „Kto w tym pokoju nie popełnił przestępstwa?”, odnosząc się do faktu, że prawie wszyscy główni bohaterowie serialu złamali prawo w pewnym momencie. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach Cody Kasch ( Zach Young), Richard Burgi ( Karl Mayer), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Brent Kinsman ( Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) i Roger Bart (George Williams) są nieobecni w tym odcinku. *Tytuł odcinka They Asked Me Why I Believe in You, to utwór napisany przez Stephena Sondheima. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 205. *Odcinek obejrzało 25,22 milionów ludzi. Błędy *W retrospekcji można zobaczyć Lonny i Susan w korytarzu jej domu przed pojechaniem do szpitala. W finale drugiego sezonu dowiadujemy się jednak, że Susan wprowadziła się do tego domu dopiero po urodzeniu Julie. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Francuski: On n'enterre que deux fois *Niemiecki: Treue Gefährten *Włoski: Mi hanno chiesto perchè credo in te *Węgierski: Miért is hittem benned?! *Polski: Dlaczego w ciebie wierzyłam? Galeria en:They Asked Me Why I Believe in You fr:2x05 Kategoria:Sezon drugi Kategoria:Odcinki